Touch panels may be divided into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels in accordance with composition structures thereof. In addition, touch panels may be divided into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels and the like in accordance with working principles.
In a conventional touch panel, there are mainly three types of connection manners between a touch electrode and leads. In the first type of connection manner, two leads are drawn from two terminals of the touch electrode, respectively, and the two leads are electrically connected to two wiring terminals in a binding area, respectively. In the second type of connection manner, two leads are drawn from two terminals of the touch electrode, respectively, and the two leads are electrically connected to a same wiring terminal in a binding area, that is, the touch electrode and the two leads form a closed loop structure. In the third type of connection manner, a lead is drawn from one terminal of the touch electrode, and the lead is electrically connected to a wiring terminal in a binding area.
In a process of manufacturing the touch panel, after the touch electrode and the leads are formed, it is required to test whether there is an open circuit on the touch electrode and the leads to ensure the yield rate of the touch panel. When an open circuit test is conducted on the touch electrode and the leads in the first type of connection structure, two probes may be placed at the two wiring terminals in the binding area, and a resistance between the two probes is tested to determine whether there is an open circuit on the touch electrode and the leads. The open circuit test on the touch electrode and the leads in the first structure will not be affected regardless of whether an insulating layer is laid on the touch electrode. When an open circuit test is conducted on the touch electrode and the lead(s) in the second type of connection structure and the third type of connection structure, two probes are required to be placed at the touch electrode and the wiring terminal in the binding area, respectively, and a resistance between the two probes is tested to determine whether there is an open circuit on the touch electrode and the lead(s). If an insulating layer is laid on the touch electrode, the probes cannot be electrically connected to the touch electrode, that is, it is not operable to conduct the open circuit tests on the touch electrode and the lead(s) in the second type of connection structure and the third type of connection structure.